


Not So Bad

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, aesthetic, ski instructor!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Okay, somaybelearning to ski wouldn’t be so bad.





	Not So Bad

[ ](https://lipstickandwhiskey.tumblr.com/image/172418063751)

You weren’t sure  _why_  Meg dragged you to the expensive ski lodge with her and her family, but at the promise of an all-expenses-paid vacation, you couldn’t find it in you to refuse. You’d grumbled at the sight of all the well-off people and their name brand  _everything_ , but your best friend just dragged you closer to the front desk, checking in and asking about about the ski instructor she’d requested.

“I thought you already knew how to ski?”

She rolled her eyes, “Not for me. For you, dummy.”

“No.  _No_   _way, Meg._  You are NOT getting me to fly down some hill on a pair or toothpicks. I said I’d come, but I never agreed to any skiing.”

She pouted, looking over your shoulder. “Well that’s such a shame. I already booked the lesson. And with such a cute instructor, too.”

You followed her line of sight, taking in the man in a bright red puffy vest and khakis, his hair peeking out of his sporty beanie in soft brown tufts. He smiled at you, all perfect white teeth and killer green eyes.

Okay, so  _maybe_  learning to ski wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble continued [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877587)


End file.
